deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
PP Stickers (Dead Rising)
Prestige Point Stickers, commonly referred to as PP stickers, are symbols located at various stationary landmarks in the Willamette Parkview Mall. There are 100 PP stickers in total around the mall. The achievement PP Collector requires all PP stickers to be photographed. While the achievement may tell you that it must be done in one playthrough, photos from previous plays will count. Description PP stickers can be identified by the percentage number appearing in the camera's view finder. Each PP sticker can be photographed for up to 1,300 PP once per playthrough, depending on the percentage accuracy of the photo. The percentage in the camera's view finder indicates the amount of PP scored by the shot - 100% corresponds to 1,000 PP. Up to 300 additional PP can be scored from the PP sticker depending on the other target markers present in the shot. If the PP sticker shows up with a red slash through it, it means you have already gotten this one in a previous playthrough. Locations Al Fresca Plaza Entrance Plaza Food Court Leisure Park *On the entrance to the Maintenance Tunnels. *On the north-east side of the clock tower. *On the north-west side of the clock tower. *On the south side of the clock tower. *On the red sheet in the Cultists' Hideout. *On the Ticky the Fox cardboard cutout in the Cultists' Hideout. North Plaza *On the statue in the middle of the fountain. *On the sign of Crislip's Home Saloon. *On the sign of Seon's Food & Stuff. *On the left display case in Ripper's Blades. *On the right display case in Ripper's Blades. *On the display case to the left of Huntin' Shack. *On the display case to the right of Huntin' Shack. *On the stuffed deer head behind the counter in Huntin' Shack. *On the stuffed deer head in the corner of Huntin' Shack. Paradise Plaza *On the bird clock in front of the Warehouse. *On the giant Servbot in Child's Play. *On the Wendy cardboard cutout in Players. *On the sign of Jill's Sandwiches. *On the sign of TuneMakers. *On the sign of Tyke n' Tots. *On the teddy bears in Ye Olde Toybox. *On the basketball hoops in SporTrance. *On the clock in Universe of Optics. *On the sign of Kids' Choice Clothing. *On the advertisement of Kids' Choice Clothing in the stairwell. *On the vase in Marriage Makers. *On the sign in Colombian Roastmasters. *On the Megaman shirt in Tucci's of Rome. *On the sign of Colby's Movieland. *On the Ratman cardboard cutout in front of Colby's Movieland. Wonderland Plaza *On the toy house to the north. *On the toy house to the south. *On the toy windmill to the south. *On the entrance sign of the Space Rider. *On the alien sign on the Space Rider. *On the spaceship sign on the north-west side of the Space Rider. *On the spaceship sign on east side of the Space Rider. *On the giant inflatable rabbit to the north. *On the giant inflatable rabbit to the south. *On the poster behind the counter in Small Fry Duds. *On one of the balloons in Small Fry Duds. *On the poster in Homerunner's. *On the mannequins in Scuffs & Scrapes. *On the sign of Kokonutz Sports Town. *On the sign of Sir Book-a-lot. Colby's Movieland *On the Megaman cardboard cutout at the entrance of Colby's Movieland. *On the Dorry movie poster behind the counter in the concession area. *On the Megaman movie poster behind the counter in the concession area. *On the Pride movie poster behind the counter in the concession area. *On the Ratman movie poster behind the counter in the concession area. *On the Ratman bust outside the gift shop. *On the Ticky the Fox cardboard cutout in front of the gift shop. *On the Ticky the Fox cardboard cutout in the gift shop. Crislip's Home Saloon *On the sign behind the counter. *On the gardening sign. Seon's Food & Stuff *On the sign in the meats section. *On the sign in the seafood section. *On the sign in the pharmacy. Maintenance Tunnels *On the back of the delivery truck in the Maintenance Tunnels under the Al Fresca Plaza. *On the back of the delivery truck in the Maintenance Tunnels under the Entrance Plaza. *On the back of the delivery truck in the Maintenance Tunnels under the North Plaza. *On the back of the delivery truck in the Maintenance Tunnels under the Wonderland Plaza. *On the back of the delivery truck in the Maintenance Tunnels under Seon's Food & Stuff. *On the conveyor belt in the Meat Processing Area. *On the beef sign in the Meat Processing Area. Others *On the bulletin board behind the green couch in the Security Room. *On the air duct on the Rooftop. *The Red Blanket with the True Eye Logo in the Cultist's hideout in the Leisure Park (To get to this one, you must be captured by the Cultists). Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising Gameplay